Lancang Dam
Lancang Dam (Chinese: 水壩風雲) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set at the Xiaowan Dam in southwest China. The map's main Levolution event is the progressive destruction of the dam itself, and the heavy rubble that results. Overview Set in an urban area in southwest China on the banks of a river, this map focuses on vehicular combat — featuring tanks, armored personnel carriers, jets, and helicopters. Its main levolution event involves the partial destruction of the dam which causes large chunks of rock to collapse and devastate the nearby area. Conquest This map has 3 objectives in Conquest and 5 in Conquest Large. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments RU Deployment In Conquest Large, it is located on the southwesternmost side of the map on the large, paved road, it has direct access to Data Central (objective A in Conquest Large) directly up the road. However, the deployment for Conquest is situated instead where Data Central would be, spawning the Russian forces much closer to the Power Station. CN Deployment In Conquest Large, it is located on the south-easternmost side of the map on the large, paved road, it has direct access to the Living Quarters (objective E in Conquest Large) directly up the road. However, the deployment for Conquest is situated instead where the Living Quarters would be, spawning the Chinese forces much closer to the Research Facility. Bases Data Central On the entire map, it is the westernmost objective, but is only seen as a capture point in Conquest Large. In Conquest, it serves as the RU deployment. The complex consists of several multi-story facilities with advanced technology and servers in them, hence the name 'Data Central'. The buildings are of roughly the same size and appearance. However, on the waterfront, there is a fairly-sized dock that on it holds several shipping containers as well as a 9M133 Kornet emplacement. When captured, depending on the faction that holds objective A, either a VDV Buggy or an LYT2021 will spawn. Power Station Located to the west of the Research Facility across the canal, the Power Station is seen as an objective in both Conquest and Conquest Large. As the title suggests, the objective is that of a power plant, consisting of a rather large complex with both large and small buildings around the area as well as power lines and other apparent devices in the area. Paved roads surround the objective from all four sides, making it possible to drive a tank, IFV, or jeep into the immediate proximity. When captured, depending on the faction that holds objective B, either a VDV Buggy or an LYT2021 will spawn. Island The only naval-based objective in the map, it is the central capture point, although its location makes it very isolated. It is an objective on both Conquest and Conquest Large and is roughly the same size as the Research Facility. The Island is accessible by various naval craft, helicopter, and IFVs, but one should be aware that on the island there are multiple battle pickups and anti-vehicle emplacements on all sides. Even though the Island is relatively flat with trees present, by the end of a match due to various assaults made on the Island, it is usallyy barren and devoid of any trees, having all been obliterated. When captured, a RHIB Boat will spawn as a result. Research Facility Located to the east of the Power Station across the canal, the Research Facility is seen as an objective in both Conquest and Conquest Large. The actual facility is a compound of 3 buildings, and although it is possible to enter and exit each of them individually, all three are connected through second-story walkways. The central building is more of a lobby, with a security room monitoring various sections of the complex on cameras on the first floor. The other two buldingss suggest some form of medical research taking place. Paved roads surround the objective from all four sides, making it possible to drive a tank, IFV, or jeep into the immediate proximity. When captured, depending on the faction that holds objective D, either a VDV Buggy or an LYT2021 will spawn. Living Quarters On the entire map, it is the easternmost objective, but is only seen as a capture point in Conquest Large. In Conquest, it serves as the CN deployment. The complex consists of three buildings divided by a paved road going in between them. Some of the buildings are multi-storied, but can be destroyed due to the destruction feature. When captured no vehicles will spawn. Rush This map has three stages in Rush mode with the RGF leading an assault on the defending PLA from the southwestern flank. Stage 1 The assault begins as the attackers advance northeast. As they make their first push, they engage the PLA when assaulting data central (objective A in Conquest Large). MCOM Alpha is placed in front of the middle building, being visible from the two buildings flanking it. MCOM Bravo, on the other hand is situated on the dock on the waterfront surrounded by several shipping crates. The RGF deploys from where they spawn in Conquest Large. To start out, the equipment they have access to is a Ka-60 Kasatka, a T-90A, several RHIBs and several VDV Buggys. The People's Liberation Army deploy northeast of data central and is tasked with defending the two MCOMs stationed located there. They only have access to 1 Type 99 MBT, but given that the enemy is able to flank them by using boats, the PLA is also given several .50 Cal and HJ-8 emplacements. Stage 2 After the first set of MCOMs have been dealt with, the PLA is forced to fall back in order to defend the new set of MCOMs placed in the area of the power station (objective B in Conquest Large). MCOM Alpha is located inside the west building bordering a wall, while MCOM Bravo is placed in a relatively small area where the power lines are. The RGF moves up to deploy to the island where the 1st set of MCOMs were. The vehicles issued to them during Stage 2 are the same as they were in Stage 1. The PLA, being pushed back after losing the first set of MCOMs, deploys directly northeast of the power station complex. However, unlike before, they lose any armor they had at first. Stage 3 On the third and final set of MCOMs the Chinese are pushed back all the way to the research facility (objective D in Conquest Large) to make a last stand against the RGF. MCOM Alpha is placed in the central building of the research facility, while MCOM Bravo is positioned south of the complex. The RGF advances to the location of the second set of MCOMs for their deployment. In order to assault the third and final set, they have to cross open ground over the canal, leaving them exposed and vulnerable. This time, the vehicles issued are multiple VDV Buggys, several RHIBs, and 1 T-90A. The Ka-60 that they originally had is no longer of access to them. The PLA is forced to retreat to defend their final set of MCOMs around the research facility. Likewise, their deployment is pushed back all the way to the northwest of the living quarters (objective E in Conquest Large). Finally, this time, like Stage 1, they are given a Type 99 MBT. Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch gamemode is present in the area of the research facility (objective D in Conquest Large) and the immediate surrounding area. Like the Domination and Squad Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Team Deathmatch is very open (with the exception of crates scattered here and there) in the parking lot, but cramped inside the facility. One should be wary of snipers or other marksmen when in the open areas. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch gamemode is present in the area of the research facility (objective D in Conquest Large) and the immediate surrounding area. Like the Domination and Team Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Squad Deathmatch is very open (with the exception of crates scattered here and there) in the parking lot, but cramped inside the facility. One should be wary of snipers or other marksmen when in the open areas. Obliteration Equipment Obliteration utilizes the entirety of the map area. The bomb typically spawns in the area of the canal dividing the power station and the research facility (objectives B and D in Conquest Large). RGF forces have MCOM stations situated on the on the western side of the map. MCOM Alpha is placed around the general area of the power station, MCOM Bravo is placed on the docks at data central (objective A in Conquest Large), and MCOM Charlie is located on the west side of the central island. PLA forces, on the other hand have MCOM stations situated on the eastern side, with MCOM Alpha inside the complex of the research facility, MCOM Bravo situated south of the living quarters (objective E in Conquest Large), and MCOM Charlie located on the eastern side of the central island. Both teams have their MCOMs distant to one another, so that all of them require some form of vehicular travel to get to them relatively quickly. The RU and CN deployments are the same as Conquest Large. Domination The Domination gamemode is present in the area of the research facility (objective D in Conquest Large) and the immediate surrounding area. Like the Squad and Team Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Domination is very open (with the exception of crates scattered here and there) in the parking lot, but cramped inside the facility. One should be wary of snipers or other marksmen when in the open areas. A: Laboratory Located in the northwestern part of the complex, the Laboratory is one of the two buildings smaller than the central building, but is still connected to it via a walkway on the second floor. Other ways to access the objective include 2 identical staircases, with one on the left and one on the right. These are very condensed, and it is easy to get killed by an M18 claymore, so be sure to check corners when advancing. Inside the actual building, there are multiple pieces of research equipment that can be used for cover, and the open windows allow for targeting players who happen to be in the parking lot, out in the open. B: Lobby The Lobby is the central building in the complex, connecting to both the Research wing and Laboratory wing through walkways on the second floor. This area is able to be entered from all four sides on ground level via doorways, and although it still is indoors, the lobby is somewhat spread-out and open, which could lead to some close-medium range firefights. Those on ground level should be aware of possible enemies on the upper level on the stairs, since they have the higher vantage point. C: Research Located in the northwestern part of the complex, the Research wing is the other of two buildings smaller than the central building, but is still connected to it via a walkway on the second floor. Other ways to access the objective include 2 identical staircases, with one on the left and one on the right. These are very condensed, and it is easy to get killed by an M18 claymore, so be sure to check corners when advancing. Inside the actual building, there are multiple pieces of research equipment that can be used for cover, and the open windows allow for targeting players who happen to be in the parking lot, out in the open. Defuse The RGF spawn south of the research facility (objective D in Conquest Large) on the paved road with the bomb spawning in very close proximity. The PLA spawn in the area north of the research facility. Both MCOMs are located inside the actual compound; MCOM Alpha is located in the northwest building, while MCOM Bravo is located inside the lobby of the compound. Levolution Shooting rockets and other explosives at the large crack in the dam will cause part of the dam to collapse, sending debris crashing to the ground. The landscape around the base of the dam will be altered, and all electricity to the surrounding buildings will be cut off. When the dam breaks, big, man-sized rocks will roll down as far as to the monument in front of the research facility and the power station. Caution is advised, as these rocks will kill players and destroy light vehicles such as the VDV Buggy and critically damage and disable heavier ones. Gallery Lancang Dam.jpg|A large piece of the collapsing dam about to hit the monument at the Research Facility lancang1.jpg|Swimming in the river lancang3.png|Lancang Dam lancang4.png|The dam lancang5.jpg|An overview of Lancang Dam lancang6.jpg|RHIB gameplay in the river lancang7.png|The dam after the Levolution event LancangCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Lancang Dam, Dragon Pass, and Guilin Peaks E08fc020261723.562e870340d62.jpg|First concept art of Lancang Dam. Artbattlefield4_975114.jpg|Second concept art of Lancang Dam. Trivia *Láncāng Jiāng (澜沧江, "Turbulent River", pronounced Lantsang Jiang) is the Chinese name for the upper reaches of what is better known as the Mekong River, which empties into the Pacific Ocean from Vietnam. *In Obliteration, a crashed USN LCAC can be seen near the point where the canal opens out into the river. This is not present in other game modes. *Oddly, the RGF was able to use the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC in the Rush game mode, making it one of the only times a non-USMC faction is able to use the AMTRAC; the other is used by the PLA on Conquest on Flood Zone. * However, the use of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC in Rush was removed after the September 2014 patch. *One can hear continuous warnings in both English and Chinese, sirens, and alarms. *In the game files this map is named MP_Damage. pl:Zapora na Mekongu Category:Maps of Battlefield 4